Irytek
by euphoria814
Summary: Niezapominajki Ravenclawu.


**Niezapominajki Ravenclawu - Irytek**

* * *

Hogwart był wolny od duchów. Dlatego zdecydowali w tym zamku założyć szkołę. Później opowiadano, że zatęskniła za rodzinnymi stronami, ale nigdy nie przepadała za specyficzną pogodą północnej Szkocji.

Hogwart wydawał się pusty, gdy pierwszy raz aportowali się prawie pod same bramy. Cudem udało im się uniknąć rozszczepienia. Naprawdę słabo pamiętała zamek z czasów dzieciństwa.

Skrzaty zachowały wszystko niemal w stanie nienaruszonym i Godryk wpatrywał się w zbrojownię jak oczarowany.

\- Tutaj będzie sala do pojedynków – zdecydował Gryffindor.

\- I nikt tutaj nigdy nie zginął? – zdziwił się Salazar, kompletnie ignorując przyjaciela.

Slytherin rozejrzał się po wnętrzu pomieszczenia i dotknął jednej ze ścian, najwyraźniej sprawdzając wilgotność.

\- Moi przodkowie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak ważne jest załatwienie wszystkich spraw przed śmiercią – odparła Rowena z pewną dumą w głosie.

Salazar uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Cieszy mnie, że nie ma duchów – odparła Helga. – Chciałabym zobaczyć jak daleko ciągną się tereny zielone – dodała niemal natychmiast.

Rowena nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać przyjaciół przed samodzielnym zwiedzaniem zamku. Hogwart był bezpieczną budowlą, która przetrwała okresy niepokojów. Nienanoszalność zapewniała im dodatkowo dyskrecję, której potrzebowali.

Kiedy w kilka godzin później spotkali się na wspólnej kolacji, Rowena wyczytała z twarzy pozostałych, że decyzja co do lokalizacji szkoły została podjęta.

ooo

Przeprowadzka nie była trudna. Sama zaprojektowała część pomieszczeń, przekształcając stare wieże w pokoje dla studentów. Helga nie przepadała za wysokością, więc dormitoria jej uczniów umieścili niżej i Godryk szepnął Tiarze, artefaktowi, który miał przydzielać uczniów do poszczególnych Domów, aby wzięła lęk wysokości jako czynnik przy doborze. Każde z nich dodało kilka słów od siebie i potem z rozbawianie obserwowali jak Salazar szepcze do starego kapelusza, jakby to była najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu.

\- Kiedy zaprosimy pierwszych uczniów? – zaciekawiła się Helga. – Czy Helena przyjedzie?

Rowena uśmiechnęła się lekko na wspomnienie o córce.

\- Nigdy nie widziała zamku. Sądzę, że zaczyna tęsknić za matką – odparła krótko.  
Sama zamierzała tutaj zamieszkać i tylko czekała aż kolejne piętra będą gotowe. Prywatne komnaty ich rodziny miały stanąć otworem już za kilka dni.

\- Nie powinnaś tak często jej opuszczać – westchnęła Helga.

\- Ona rozumie – odparła Rowena, planując już kolejną salę, którą musiała powiększyć.

Przebijanie ścian w zamku nie było możliwe, ale magiczne dodawanie przestrzeni nie naruszało jego struktury.

ooo

Pierwszy wypadek zdarzył się, gdy jeden z ojców dzieci potknął się o prog. Jego głowa uderzyła w okute żelazem drzwi, ale Helga była na miejscu i pospieszyła na ratunek. Nie wydawało im się to wtedy dziwne i nikt nie nabrał podejrzeń, jednak Rowena zapamiętała to wydarzenie bardzo wyraźnie.

Kilka tygodni spokoju pozwoliły im na wytchnienie, gdy pomagali uczniom się zaaklimatyzować i wtedy właśnie ruchome schody odmówiły posłuszeństwa prawie pozbawiając Godryka równowagi. Gryffindor nie spadł z trzeciego piętra tylko dzięki refleksowi Salazara. I Rowena z niepokojem zaczęła przeglądać kolejne nieużywane sale w lochach.

Pomieszczeń było tak wiele, że część zamieniono w składziki i zaczynała tego żałować.

Liczba pomniejszych wypadków wzrastała z dnia na dzień, gdy uczniowie kaleczyli się podczas zajęć z Zielarstwa. Spadali z mioteł, chociaż nie było nawet najmniejszych podmuchów wiatru.

Zaczynała nawet żałować, że Helena przyjechała do niej na stałe. Wolałaby córkę bezpieczną setki mil od siebie.

\- Ty wiesz co to jest – powiedział Godryk pewnego dnia przy kolacji.

Wzięła głębszy wdech i upiła wina z kielicha.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że się mylę – zaczęła spokojnie. – Nie pozbędziemy się go – dodała i to podchwyciło uwagę Salazara.

\- Duch? – spytał ciekawie Slytherin.

Rowena westchnęła.

\- Poltergeist – wyjaśniła jednym słowem i Helga zakryła usta.

\- Musimy negocjować – stwierdził Godryk jak zawsz odnajdując się w sytuacji.

Salazar skrzywił się wyraźnie.

\- Z tym czymś? – spytał Slytherin. – Wypędzimy go – powiedział mężczyzna z pewnością w głosie.

Rowena miała wspomnieć właśnie, że poltergeisty nie są niebezpieczne. Bywają tylko złośliwe i skore do figli. Nie należało ich tylko rozdrażniać, bo nie opisano nigdy skutecznego sposobu na pozbycie się ducha tego typu. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet otworzyć ust, gdy nogi fotela Salazara załamały się pod nim, przewracając Slytherina na ziemię.

\- Chyba lubi negocjacje w twoim stylu – zażartowała Helga.


End file.
